


she wears my cross necklace

by thepluralist27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A lil fluff, F/F, One Shot, a lil angsty, a lil sad, set in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepluralist27/pseuds/thepluralist27
Summary: a short story of how christen ended up with tobin's cross necklace.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	she wears my cross necklace

**Author's Note:**

> sup,  
> this took me a lot longer to write then it should have but its done!  
> hope you enjoy and please stay safe 
> 
> tumblr: thepluralist27

When she told you that she didn’t want to play for the Dash and that her old club in Sweden had offered her a contract, your heart breaks just a little. Of course, you want to see her happy, you would do anything in the world to see her smile. However, the thought of her being over 5,000 miles away for an amount of time that you both don’t have an end date for, hurts. When you initially found out, you selfishly begged Mark to buy her rights so she could play here at home, with you. But there was nothing he could do, he didn’t want to trade any of his current allocated players.

It’s a week before she has to move. Two days before you both have to leave to go to LA to help pack her things, but right now you’re both on your couch in Portland. The TV was on but neither of you were really paying it any attention. With her head on your lap, you gently stroke her hair whilst she softly plays with your free hand, delicately tracing over your fingers, occasionally stopping at your ring. She carefully brings your hand to her lips, placing a small kiss on top of the ring. You’ve bought her a ring, identical to yours. It’s not an engagement ring, but more of a commitment ring, something to show her that you are devoted 100% to this relationship. You’re not sure when you are going to give it to her but for now it stays hidden in one of your Jordan’s shoe boxes.

“Tobes?” Her small voice brings you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah baby?” You reply, matching her soft tone.

“Can we go somewhere or do something? If we’re gonna procrastinate, we might as well do something other than lay on the couch all day.” She chuckles slightly.

“Of course,” You lean down and place a kiss on her forehead. “Do you have anything in mind?”

She shakes her head, sitting up for the first time since you both settled on the couch.

“You can pick, you always know what to do.” 

But honestly, you have no idea what to do. You have no idea how to fix this, how to look at her without wanting to burst into tears, how to stop your heart from breaking into a thousand pieces. You think back to the last time you didn’t know how to fix it, a time where she was so broken and her entire world was falling around her. A time where you fought every tear that escaped those green eyes. You think about the only activity that brought that beautiful smile back to her face. 

“Okay.” You mumble, gently pressing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Why don't you go and get ready and I’ll meet you in the car?”

And for the first time, in what seems like weeks, your small Portland condo is full of life. You stay on the couch for a moment, watching your girlfriend open draws, trying to find the many things she needs to get ready for the day. Once she collected her things and headed to the bathroom, you decided to collect all the things that you need to make this day special. You grab a couple snacks and some bottles of fiji water and place them inside your backpack alongside your secret weapon, guaranteed to put a smile on Christens face no matter what. 

“Babe, I’m all ready so I’m gonna head down to the car.” You shout through the bathroom door, picking up your keys and grabbing a jacket and beanie, since it’s been colder out recently. 

“Won’t be any longer than five minutes!” She shouts back. You chuckle to yourself as you head out the apartment, knowing for a fact she’s going to be double, if not triple, that time. 

Just a little over ten minutes later, she takes her place in the passenger seat of your Audi, mumbling something about the hair iron taking awhile to warm up. You turn the ignition and pull out of the car park underneath the apartment complex. 

“So, where are we going?” She asks, with a playful tone to her voice which makes you smile.

“Well that’s a secret, Miss Press.” You tease, knowing she isn’t going to give up that easily.

“Fine! Don’t tell me then.” The younger girl pouts, crossing her arms tightly to her chest. “I’ll just figure it out from the direction you’re driving in.”

“Wow, quite the Portland native huh, Chris.” You laugh hard but trying to concentrate on the road ahead of you. 

“It’s almost like I live here or something.” She teases back, laughing equally as hard. “It’s nice to hear you laugh.” She quietly admits.

“Huh?” 

“I haven’t heard you laugh like that in a while.” She confesses, a little bit louder than before. “I know all of this has been hard on you and I’m so sorry, Tobin.”

“This isn’t your fault, baby.” You try to reassure her. “Is the situation shitty? Yes, but it’s not your fault. You can’t change the hand you’ve been dealt.”

“But it’s making you miserable.” The green eyed girl states. You open your mouth to argue your case but she interrupts you. “And don’t say you’re not, I can see it in your eyes.” 

“I should have just played for the Dash.” She whispers.

“And what? Be miserable there?” Turning yourself slightly to catch a look at her. “Christen, this is about your career and your happiness. We both know that going to Sweden is the best option right now.” 

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re sad, though.”

“I know.” You admit outloud for the first time. “But all I want is for you to be happy, and if that means that I might be sad for a little while I’m okay with that.”

You reach over and grab her hand, gently squeezing it to reassure her. You finish the rest of the journey listening to whatever is on the radio, quietly accepting the situation that’s been causing tension for weeks.

You pull the car into the dried up riverbed, just at the foot of Mount Hood. She quickly turns to face you, her piercing green eyes lit up. 

“We’re flying the kites?” She asks, her eyes filled with hope. 

“Yep.” You reply, smiling at her reaction. She leans over the console and kisses you in a way that is totally considered dirty, you thank god that you’re still in the car.

* * *

“Okay sweetie, are you sure you have everything you need?” Her mom, Stacy, asks. “If you don’t I’ll just pack it in dad’s suitcase for when he flies out next week.”

“I’ve got everything, mom. You made me check like six times before leaving the house.” She chuckles, pulling her mother into her embrace. 

You stand there kind of awkwardly, not that saying goodbye to your girlfriend at the airport was a foreign concept but this time it feels different. Mostly because it is different. You watch her say her goodbyes to her parents, but it's more of a see you soon knowing that they would be able to visit. 

“Mom and Dad, can Tobin and I have a moment in private?” She asks, turning to face you.

“Of course, Mo. We’ll just go and grab a coffee from the barista at the entrance.” Cody replies, softly, giving you a pat on the back for reassurance.

Now you are left alone, the moment that you’ve been dreading since you landed in LA five days ago. You’ve never been good at words or expressing how you feel at the best of times, but right now it seems impossible. You pull her in close and bury your head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume that has become oh-so familiar over the past couple of years.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” She sighs heavily.

“You better.” You mumble into her neck, trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re such an ass.”

“But I’m you’re ass.” You continue to joke, pulling back ever so slightly to look at her. You notice the tears silently rolling down her face. "Please don't cry, baby."  


"I just didn't think it would be this hard." She sniffles, you gently wipe the tears with the pad of your thumb.

"I know baby," You say softly to sooth her, "I hate saying goodbye to you."

You both stand there, holding each other. Taking in the last couples of moments you're going to have together for awhile.

"I really don't want this to end but check in closes soon." She exhales, her voice hoarse from crying. You nod, accepting that this is it, for now.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Tobes."

She kisses you softly and slowly, full of love. She picks up her carry on and grabs the hand of her suitcase, turning to walk to the check in desk.

"Christen, wait!" You shout, even though she right next to you. You unclip the cross from around your neck and hold the delicate chain in your hand. "I want you have this."

"Tobin, your Grandmother gave you that. I can't take it." She puts her hand over yours and shakes her head. 

"Please. For me." You almost beg. "Just take it, so I know he's keeping you safe and that you have a piece of me with you."

She nods, more tears rolling down her face, pulling her hair up so that you can clasp the small white gold chain around her neck. You watch as the cross settles against her skin. You know now, that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
